


Cute enough to eat

by Kamui (Leopika)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Time, Japanese names, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first time writing smut whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Kamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannel saved his affections for his wife for when they were alone. While he wasn’t the type to show affection much (and often denied saying anything affectionate) he did truly enjoy his wife. His tail would wag a hundred miles per minute whenever she was around, and he loved being in her arms where he could get a good whiff of her scent.</p>
<p>Of course he was feeling a little more… affectionate that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full out finished smut piece! I don't write smut often, and I never finish it or post it so this is my first time ever doing this. I apologize if this a little weird or awkward because my english isn't the best or if Flannel seems ooc ;///;
> 
> There needs to be more of this ship! I plan to make a drabble series for these two since I married him in my conquest playthrough. I was surprised I did! I played and beat birthright first and bought it. I wasn't sure who to marry but he stole my heart and ugh  
> I never thought I'd love my wolf hubby so much! Plus Velour(ia) looks cute with my Kamui's purple hair in her streak!

Flannel saved his affections for his wife for when they were alone. While he wasn’t the type to show affection much (and often denied saying anything affectionate) he did truly enjoy his wife. His tail would wag a hundred miles per minute whenever she was around, and he loved being in her arms where he could get a good whiff of her scent.

Of course he was feeling a little more… affectionate that day. He kept nuzzling close to her, planting small kisses on her neck. Her face had flushed into a deep red and she let out small noises. It just made his tail wag more. It was so cute!

“You’re so cute, I could just eat you!” He said, letting out a small laugh. Her faced turned into a more cuter shade of red and Flannel couldn’t take it. He wanted to hear more of those noises she made. He wanted to see her face turn even cuter. A gloved hand made its way to her chest, rubbing the soft fabric covering her breasts.

He felt his body go warm and he felt his length harden. He dove at her neck, his tongue and teeth clearly marking it. Kamui squeaked, the sudden movement had startled her. Flannel pressed his body closer to hers, pressing his hardened member onto the warmth inbetween her legs.

“F-flannel wait, please s-stop” Kamui whispered softly, and he obediently stopped. What if he hurt her? What if he made her uncomfortable?

“I’ve… never really done this before… you know, making love?” Her crimson eyes looked away shyly.

“Do you want to do it?” He asked. He didn’t want to continue unless Kamui consented. It was her body, so she had the right to say no to him.

She gave him a small nod “Alright.. I’ll continue, but I’ll stop if you say so ‘kay?”  He responded.

“Please be gentle…”

He nodded and continued. His hands were back at her breasts, rubbing them in small circles. Kamui continued to let out small noises,  making Flannel smirk. His hands went down to remove her shirt, and he quickly removed her bra. Her slightly small chest was exposed to him now, and he didn’t waste any minute to have his mouth explore the exposed flesh with his tongue, settling down to play with a nipple. His eyes darted to Kamui’s face to see signs of discomfort or pleasure. Her gaze caught his and she gave a small smile and a nod. His tail wagged as he sucked on her nipple as if he were a pup.

Of course, that wasn’t all he would do. Prying his face away from her chest, his other hand went down to rest on her thigh, and she opened her legs shyly. He put his gloved hand through her pants and wet underwear, fingers rubbing her pussy.

She moaned, clearly enjoying the pleasurable feeling. It just made Flannel want to continue more, her noises were so cute! He let one finger slide in gently, feeling the warmness through his gloves. Kamui shuddered, not used to the feeling of his finger inside of her.

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he slowly let his finger in and out of her entrance.

“N-not really… it just.. feels weird”

“Can I do more?”

“Please do!”

He slid another finger in, making Kamui moan in delight. As long as she was feeling pleasure, he was happy. She was his treasure, she was exposing herself to him. She was letting him do an intimate act and he wanted her first time to be at least somewhat enjoyable. As much as he wanted to go a little more with his instincts, he did not want to harm Kamui at all or go roughly.

He could feel the wet liquid coming out of her, and he pulled his hand out, lapping the wetness off his gloves, enjoying the taste of it. He pulled down her pants and underwear, going down on his knees and bringing his face closer to her entrance.

His hands gently spread her opening a little, and his tongue was slowly licking the area, enjoying the warmth on his tongue. Was this good for Kamui? His answer was her hands grabbing his head as she let out squeals of pleasure once his tongue began flicking over her clit. His nose was catching the scent of sex and he couldn’t stop his mouth. Eating Kamui out was so nice and he wanted to treasure it, since she was his treasure.

“F-flannel? Can.. you.. can we” Kamui stammered. Flannel got the message. He got up from her dripping area and began fiddling with his pants, pulling out his hardened member. This was it. He took a deep breath and laid his hands on Kamui’s hips, positioning her entrance close to his member. Kamui wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

He then slowly, and as gently as he could slid himself inside of her. She was so warm and he could feel wetness, but it was also a little tight. He felt Kamui’s nails dig into his back and he let her get used to the feeling of him inside of her.

“Do you want me to pull out?” He asked, concerned about her. She shook her head “I heard it might hurt a little, so I can bear with it…” he moved his hips a little, making himself go into her more. A small cry was let out from her lips “It’s okay, continue, it feels.. good, I promise!”

He continued at a slow pace for her, enjoying the blissful feeling of them making love. Kamui’s body felt so good, it felt so good feeling the wetness on his member. Her moans were music to his ears  and he made sure to just treasure her body.

Mid way through their love making, he leaned close to Kamui, kissing her while he thrusted inside of her. He loved her. This was his special treasure, and he was hoping he was doing a good job taking care of her. He felt a slight feeling in his body and he knew he was close to coming.

“K-kamui! I’m going to come!”

He didn’t know  or have time to debate whether he should come in her or not. His answer was what now was the sticky white liquid that dripped from her entrance. He came inside of her.

He pulled out and held Kamui close, he could feel her heart beating fast. “That.. was.. not what I was expecting love making to be like” Kamui finally said “It hurt a little.. but it felt really good and pleasurable… thank you Flannel..”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips “I love you so much”

“I love you too”

“Hehe your tail is wagging!”

“It is not!”

“It so is, don’t deny it”

“Fine. It’s wagging. Now can we just cuddle and drop the subject?”

“I won’t object to that!”


End file.
